


Sincerely Me (A Call Home)

by Derpboom



Series: Lance's References [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Help, I Tried, Singing Keith (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: Pidge is a genius and everyone misses Earth.Probably better than it sounds I promise.Chronologically right after Candy Store from Lance, Please. You don't have to read it to understand this one though.





	Sincerely Me (A Call Home)

The castle had been pretty quiet for a week. The Blades and Matt Holt had stopped by a few times to meet with Allura over future missions and whatnot, but it had still been relatively boring. Hunk didn’t have any new foods to experiment with, Lance and Coran had cleaned every surface in the castle, even Shiro had forced Keith to take a break from the simulators for a while. Pidge was the only one not bored. After they had successfully created a way to connect to Earth internet, Pidge had locked themself in the lab, only coming out for food and to drag Matt in to look at something.

Everyone who was currently on the ship were gathered in the lounge, enjoying the rare peace. Kolivan, Allura, and Coran were huddled in a corner, debating something in hushed tones. Shiro had sat with them for a while, but was quickly dragged away by Lance for ‘bonding time’ with the team.

Keith was just about to leave for the training room when Pidge burst in, laptop held over their head in victory. “I DID IT!” They screeched happily, dancing in place. “I DID IT I DID IT I DID ITTT!” 

“Cool your jets Pidge!” Lance exclaimed, shocking everyone out of their stupor. “Use your words.”

Pidge glared hotly at him, but calmed down a little before explaining their excitement. “So you know how I made a way to connect to Earth internet, right?”

Receiving a round of nods, they continued. “Well, I may have created a way to broadcast a signal back to Earth? So our families could know how we're doing? And so we could warn people about the galra just in case?”

They stood there for a moment, silence heavy as everyone processed what they just heard. Then, just as quickly, they were swooped into a hug from a crying Lance, who kept repeating “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!”

He suddenly released them and whirled around to face Keith. “I have just the thing for a first broadcast.” Dragging his ‘rival’ out of the room, he called over his shoulder to Pidge. “What are you waiting for?! Let's go set it up on the bridge!”

A half hour later, everyone was gathered on the bridge, watching Pidge connect the last few wires. Lance had shared his plan with Hunk and Shiro, who had bemusedly agreed. Pidge connected the last wire, then ran to sit in a chair in front of the camera, waiting for their signal to start. Keith was also in the frame, perched on the back of the chair, a rare look of excitement on his face.

Getting a thumbs up from Pidge, Lance turned back to the Alteans and Kolivan, explaining his plan. “The best thing to do first is to just let our families and the Garrison know we're alive.” Lance said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “We can warn them about aliens and the war later, but for now, they just need to know we're ok.”

Receiving a nod of approval from both leaders, Lance scurried to join Keith and Pidge on camera.

“Live in five, four, three, two, one.” Pidge turned on the camera, manned by Hunk for now, and pressed play.

Lance grinned at Allura once more, then began singing. “Dear Evan Hansen, we've been way too out of touch….”

-Back on Earth-

“....things have been crazy, and it sucks that we don't talk that much.” The chatter in the room dropped as heads whipped to face the TV, which had turned on by itself.

“But I should tell you that I think of you each night. I rub my-” Whatever was said by the other two on the screen next got cut off by crying and cheers of joy.

“LANCE IS ALIVE!”

“I gotta tell you life without ya has been hard.” Lance continued, looking at the camera sadly, like he was talking about himself.

“Hard?” The child in green asked, looking at the one in red.

“Has been bad.”

“Bad?” the green one asked again, drawing giggles from the younger ones in the room as Lance froze at each interruption.

“Has been rough.”

“Kinky.” Green stated again, eyebrows wiggling for emphasis.

“Shut up!” Red groaned, earning more laughter from the large family.

The song continued, and nobody moved from the room until it ended, not wanting to lose Lance again.

Needless to say, nobody got home that night, too caught up in celebration and happiness, for their lost brother had been found.

~Line Break~

“Cause all that it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion!” sang the boy on screen, and two women hugged as they watched, a familiar face joining the boy for the chorus.

“Hunk is ok….” one whispered, as the other pulled her tighter. Both stared at the screen, watching him run off again, not wanting to miss him if he came back.

~Line Break~

Iverson's eye twitched at the amount of cadets gathered in the common area, eyes fixed on the screen. Turning to look, his coffee slipped out of his hand, crashing on the floor. “Is that Kogane? With McLane and Gunderson?”

He was shushed by several cadets and Professor Montgomery, who had been standing in the door, all immersed at the image. On screen, another person leaned into the frame, waved, then backed out again, as if not wanting to be seen.

“WAS THAT SHIROGANE?”

“SHHHH!”

“Dude I'm proud of you. Just keep pushing through….” Nobody followed curfew that night.

~Almost done I promise~  
“All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you wanna be!” The voices sang, Blue and Red, strong and loud. But her focus was only on Green, lips trembling, holding back tears as she watched.

“Katie….”

“Sincerely, me!”

“My sister's hot!” Blue sang, and Mrs. Holt’s eyes were locked on the screen, relieved that the last of her family was ok.

Suddenly, a door was kicked open in the background, and the tears flow free as another familiar face filled the camera.

“WHAT'S UP FUCKERS?” Matt Holt screeches, and Mrs. Holt got the feeling everything will be alright.

“Dear Evan Hansen, I'm just glad to be your friend….”

~BACK TO THE SHIP~

“Our friendship goes beyond, your average kind of bond!” The small audience watched in amusement as Keith twirled Lance into his chest and swung him into a dip. He suddenly realized what he was doing and dropped Lance, who let out an ‘oof’ as he hit the floor. Attempting to hide his blush, Keith kept going.

“But not because we're gay.” He sang, not noticing Pidge and Hunk in the background with a sign that said ‘He's gay’ in rainbows.

“No not because we're gay.” Lance agreed, pulling himself off the floor, face almost as bright as Keith's.

“We're close, but not that way! The only man that I love is my dad….”

As the song was ending, Shiro, Matt, and Hunk joined the others in frame, carrying a large sign. It read: We Miss You! You'll hear from us again soon! With a large cartoon Voltron in the corner.

Afterwards, everyone would agree that Lance's idea had been the best way to do it.

Within the hour, #Voltron was trending across the world.

Pidge had every right to be very pleased with themself.

(They were.)

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in a day?! Shocking! But seriously, I got inspired. This one was fun to write. I'm planning on making it a series, using the vlogs and stuff maybe? Comment if you wanna see that. Still working on EGAW. Don't know when it'll be out.
> 
> Kudos and comments give me happiness. It's disgusting and I want more. K thnks by


End file.
